Talk:Total Drama: Superstar Showdown
Winner Guessing Contest Pick a contestant who you think will win. The winner will get a character of their creation to be in the sixth season. :D Guess away! Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 23:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Alex - [[User:FameFlame|'You can blow my whistle baby, ']]whistle baby... 10:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Arthur - Let me stress that this was a completely random decision between the two remaining contestants. ~~ Jkl9817 (Talk) 18:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chelsey - "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 23:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Chelsey 2.0 - She was mine Bruno D: 17:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Chrissy - Manatee12"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 23:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Devin - --Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 03:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Elena - --Taters is quite 17:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Estrella - YOLO, so I'm gonna screw up 23:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Flora - Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 00:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Helga - 'Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese!' 23:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Julia - [[User:COKEMAN11|~''CK11~]] Good morning and good night... 00:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Kavren -'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 00:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Layla - ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 01:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) MacKenzie - 'Cause she deserves to do well. Frank15 (talk) 01:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Nic - Jay JLOMThings turn out for the best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out - John Wooden 01:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ori - Music's The Rhythm Of My Body! 16:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) PJ - I should get a job,But I'm, like,Way too lazy. 00:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Puck - Tomorrow morning, we'll be leavin' Let's keep it rockin' till daylight 02:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Tolkien - I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. But if you can't handle me at my worse, you sure as hell don't deserve my best. 00:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Trey - I pick me! Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 18:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Trick - ~Jake R: Welcome... stalkers! 15:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Veronica - -- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'When the moonlight']][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'brightens up your evening,']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'you must']] 17:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wolfgang - Drink cactus juice! It'll quench 'ya! 23:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Finally, the season title has been revealed! :D I'm looking forward to this season. All-Star seasons always rock. :D Oweguy Wanted a new sig 15:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Owe! :D I also love all-star stories, so I'm really looking forward to writing this one. :P I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 15:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Same here. In case you didn't know, Total Drama Vegas City is an all-star story. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 15:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I did know, and I'm reading it, I just haven't commented yet, but I'll be sure to comment soon. :P I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 15:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You do that, and I'll comment on this when it starts. Make sure to keep checking Tales from the Contestants as well. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 16:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ASDFGHJKL. This will be epic. I'm excited. :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 16:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Zoomy, I'm glad you're excited! :D And Owe, I'll do that. :P I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 16:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I wonder who is hosting... Kavren and Abbey? I'll have to wait and see. And... Final story? What will I read after this ends, Sprink's stories? Wait, I already do that :P Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 17:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice title, Toaders! I love the characters so far. Jake R So Gone... Solo Soul 18:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It may or may not be my final story. At least, in my main series, there's Mythology and my collabs, and if I have enough ideas, I'll make a season six. XD I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 18:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Finally. :D I love the title, and it seems a interesting story. I love it. :D I wonder who's the dynamic duo... Can't wait to see it, and to see the rest of the cast. And one more thing, go Chelsey! :P [[User:BrunoSomebody|'Bruno... ']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'he has the spirit ']] 23:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I read the first chapter, and it was without doubt your best first chapter ever, partially because I didnb't like the other ones, but mostly because it already made me laugh quite some times. Those times include Arthur eating Kavren's fish, and... Well, I have a short memory, teehee? Veronica should totally be the new Charles, unless you have plans for her. Also, how can someone interrupt a person by saying "..."? XD I'm liking Arthur more than I thought I would, and Chelsey is much better like this. Julia and Chrissy are my favorites for now. Wolfgang sure is talking more, and a lot more! I loved the first chapter, and I hope the whole season will be as good as that :D Manatee12"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 00:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, Mana. :D I agree that it was one of my best first chapters, if not the best. I loved the Arthur eating Kavren's fish line, too. xD And about the "..." thing, I have no idea. :P I'm glad you like Arthur, Chelsey, Julia, Chrissy, and Wolfgang, they're definitely some of my favorites. :D I have really awesome plans for this season, so I hope you enjoyed it! Glad you liked the chappy! Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 00:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) OMG I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! XD I'll stop talking in caps but I really loved this chapter. Like, me and this chapter are getting married and have babies. XD That is weird but it was really good and makes me excited to see what happens. It is your best first chapter yet (Like Mana said :P). I can't even begin to pick who is my favorite. XDDD I'll just start from the beginning :P So Roz is an awesome host. I wasn't sure how I felt about her, but I'm loving her hosting gig! XDD I'm actually glad she replaced Chris. Ari's guest spot was funny and was more enjoyable than I thought. Glad to see Arthur is awesome as always. He was as funny as I remember, and I liked his interactions with Kavern and Julia! And I loved how he describes teaching sex ed. "Yeah, it's very fun, and I get to say crude and dirty things, and not get in trouble." XD Also love how Roz laughs like a Brazilian. Chelsey, she is so hilarious and awesome! Love her focus on popularity. It was so funny and true to her character! I particularly love when she says scarfs get you major popularity. Yes they do. I loved her rivalry with Elena and her liking of Layla. Bruno will be pleased! Wolfgang was awesome! I'm so glad he is in, he is hilarious as well as dressed nice :P I loved his insulting, he is super funny. His interactions were great and I'm curious to see more of them in depth. I also loved if he asked if Dolph carried him away :P Helga was great! Funny as always. I love Helga and Estrella as friends. Hope that develops. Loved her comments to Trick at the end particularly. Kavren was hilarious and his and Arthur's interactions were great along with Julia. Still see he is dating Abbey >_> Interested to see how he will interact with Tolky and his girlfriend Roz. XDD I found his almost cuss words super funny! Yay Flora! :DDDD Really hope she interacts well and gets that boyfriend ;) And PJ and Flora= Awesomest Friendship Ever! Also wanna see her interact with MacKenzie and Veronica. I love how Veronica is one of her idols! Alex slept a lot but he was funny! Still don't like him and Sharrisa breaking up but whatever :P I forgot Roz and her were related so I did like that acknowledgement. I have a hard time seeing Sharissa doing the breaking up and Alex calling her a babe. But he was still funny :P Elena is nasty as ever. Even she and her interactions were funny. I'm loving her as a buttmonkey. And her rivalry with Chelsey is awesome. Chelsey wins though. Interested to see where Trey goes. He didn't do much. I love how Nic is all tall, and apparently attractive and he is rubbing it in Trey's face. "..." All you can say about PJ :P Actually she was super funny and I love her telling off Alex. And I love her thanking the fans. She is so humble :3 And again, a friendship between her and Flora would be like the friendships of Ensemble Darkhorses :3 Puck was funny as always (unless your Mana :P). I like his and Wolfgang's interactions. And I'm glad he and Casey are still dating! And I love his interactions with Chelsey based on that. And I laughed at Kavren's line about Puck. Estrella is still humorous as ever. I love her dry humor, her gothness and her friendship with Helga! They are similar but I don't think they are the exact same. I don't want them to fight personally. Devin was funny though I admit it is was a bit hard to understand what he said :P But he sounds more gangsta. I love Ori's intro with his dad showing up and dropping him off. I'm really loving Ori so far actually XDD. And I love the acknowledgement to Casey. Chrissy is still super awesome! I love hipsters and I love hipster characters. I wish I was a hipster but I'm way too mainstream :P Glad she is still tough and has her trusty knife! Glad her and Julia still have some friendship. Yay Julia! I really like her. She is still angry and threatening but has a love for 1E that I find simply hilarious. I am seriously loving her and glad she is the same. I loved her interactions with Chrissy, Arthur and Kavren. And as you know, PJ interrupting by saying "..." is super funny. And I love the bowling ball line! Tolkien seemed awfully awkward around Roz. They are still dating right? Is something up? Anyway, kinda glad he is back, interested in seeing more from him and more of him befriending the others and interacting with his cousin. MacKenzie was kinda quiet but she came late :P Love she wears a scarf though! Can't wait to see what she does though. Wonder what she is going to do and can't wait for it! Her backstory was mentioned. I wonder if that will play any part in the story. A rivalry with Elena would make sense to me :P So Nic is attractive now, with muscles and actual pecs? Miracles really do happen :P Does this mean Abby (the abs) are actual abs? XDDD If not, I still find this transformation so hysterical. I love how he actual knows Spanish and rubs his good fortune in Trey's face. Wonder how he'll interact with Arthur and his pals :P Layla's back and buter-less D: I'm going to miss Charles. I thinking I'm starting to tear up :( I'm happy for him but I miss him. Wonder how long Layla will last now? I liked Chelsey complimenting her, and think if Bruno likes a third girl here, they form Bruno's Angels :P XDDD I love everyones reactions to Veronica. Especially Flora seeing her as a role model. Somehow I don't think Veronica will recuperate those feelings. XDDD And I love Alex's line about having a neck :P As for Trick, not sure how I feel but he seems better. I'll need more time to say. I loved the team names! I liked Swagged Out Citrus Fruit for some reason, maybe cause it said Citrus :P I do like Hopalong Ralphcakes though. And I love how Elena points out the rules for winning this show. I never noticed that before XD I am seriously loving this so far! The characters are at there core but have new factors that are super funny, the interactions are extremely incredible and enjoyable, everything is making me laugh, and I'm on the edge of my seat waiting to see what happens, BLARGH, I'm so excited! CAN. NOT. WAIT. FOR. MORE! '''Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese! 03:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC)''' Lol, I loved this comment, Rhonda. :P I'm so glad that this chapter has been really well-received, I really worked hard on it and I'm glad you loved it. :D I would take the time to comment on every character, but I would be tempted to give out spoilers, so yeah. We already talked a lot last night on chat about it, too, so yeah :P Alex's neck line was hilarious, I loved that. Bruno's Angels... I should do that in a future chapter. XDD So yeah, thanks for commenting, glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 18:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Loved the chapter. :D It's the best first chapter from all of your stories. Roz is great as a hostess, and I liked Ari's cameo. :D And the way Roz laughed. SAUHSUAHSUA Arthur is still awesome, and hilarious. Next, we have CHELSEY. :D your best character ever, and I' loving her way more, if it's even possible. I just hope a random guy named Bruno appears and they date. :P I like that Wolfgang is more talkative. I like him way more this time. Helga is still pretty awesome too, with her rude comments and book-loving. Kavren... I'm glad that he's back. :D He's so random and hilarious. xD Flora is so boring, yet I love her, and I'm glad she's back for more average moments. :3 Being one of the few people who liked Alex, I was glad to see him back, and sleeping a lot. xD Yay for Oompa Loompa... Oh, wait. That's Elena. :p I like her, but she's not one of my faves. Though, her clash with Chelsey will definitely be epic. You know who I'm rooting for. :P Poor Trey. I kinda felt bad for him. I laughed so much when PJ said "..." and everybody cheered. xD Words can't describe PJ, so I'll jusat say "..." Puck is still funny. He's still dating Casey? That means I'll date a female version of him? D: Estrella... she's more epic than before. :D Rhonda, there's the last girl for Bruno's Angels. :P What the heck did Devin said? xD He's still fun. Ori and Mr. Gerard FTW. :D I hope he makes more cameos, and Ori makes it far. :P I like that Chrissy is a hipster, yet she's still a though girl. I'm also glad Julia's still the same girl, and the 1E obssesion makes her funnier. xD I also liked Tolkien. Is he still sating Roz? I liked MacKenzie more this time, even if she hasn't done much. She has a scarf now, though. :P Nic is attractive and has muscles? :O I never thought this day would come. I loved when he was speaking Spanish. xD Awww, I'm glad to see Layla again, but I'll miss Charles. D: But he is in a better place now... I guess in a cruise ship or something. I'm so happy to see Veronica back. :D She was one of my faves, and I liked that she was inspiration to other boring characters. :P I liked Emilee being mentioned also. xD And Trick... idk, he haven't had a lot of time this chapter, being the last introduced. But he's semi-likeable, I guess. :P I found the mention of the winner's rules both funny and interesting. O_o Does that works with the boys? They must have six-letter names ending with N? Kavren has a chance at winning this season too? :P OH, well, I just hope Chelsey breaks the pattern. :P I loved the team names too. :D Can't wait for the next chapter. "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 18:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for this epic/long comment, Bruno! IDC that it was a wall of text, I can still read them XD Estrella can complete the Bruno's Angels trio, and I'll probably use that for a future chapter. xDD I'm so glad that Chelsey didn't disappoint, while I was writing for her I was thinking "What would Bruno think?" XD I'm glad that you like Chrissy and Julia too, since even though they've changed a lot, they still have remnants of their old personality, which is cool. Charles is probably in a cruise ship, yeah. :P Wolfgang was definitely a favorite to write for too, so I'm happy you liked him. Thanks for reading, and I'm glad it was an awesome chapter. :D Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 18:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh. I am speechless. This was... amazing. I don't know what to say, Toad. Are you sure that you are a mere mortal, or are you something greater? Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 20:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thanks, Trey. And who knows? Maybe I'm a god or something. ;\ Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 21:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Really liked the chapter. Roz is an epic host. :P I also liekd the chapter. CHELSEY! :D I wonder who's that Bruno guy who kept texting Chelsey. :P Elena Jane? Patricia Jane is better name. >_> xD Oh, well, I liked Ori. Devin, how could you? You have an epic hair, and I can't understand what you say. :( OH, well, at least it wasn't Layla. :D "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 21:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Great chapter Toad! I'm really liking Wolfgang, he is proving to be a really good character. I'm actually loving the interactions between the returning characters, and I have to say your writing (as well as ense of humour) has really improved. And yay, Athur made a Foreman reference... Or was that a coincidence? I thought Layla was going because you lacked ideas for a Charles-less Layla. I'm glad it was Ori, I couldn't handle two Devins. I'm still not sure about a thing though, does Nic have abs now? Manatee12"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 20:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Gra-bargle-fargle. '''Bruno: '''IKR? Patricia Jane > Elena Jane. Their middle names are really both something similar to Jane, I think, so they do share a middle name irl :P I have more ideas for Layla, and I couldn't stand two Devins, but glad you liked the chapter. :D '''Mana: '''Thanks for reading, Mana! I love Wolfgang too, he's really proving to be one of my favorites to write for in this season. I agree about this season being funnier than my past few, I really like it so far. XD Yeah, that was a Foreman reference. :P And yep, Nic has abs, I should really make a swimwear picture for him. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter! Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 02:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) So, here's a boring comment because I forgot to comment when I read it. :P I liked the chapter and challenge and stuff. It had hilarious moments I can't remember. :P I'm glad Chelsey's team won again. :D Awww, PJ? All I have to say about her elimination is "...". But she was fun this time, more than she was in TDRev. "The best part is when we go 22:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, Bruno. :D I'm glad you read it. :P Anyway, about PJ's elim, it was a last-minute thing, it was either her or ___, and I didn't want to boot out ___ because s/he has a plot coming up. But yeah, Chelsey's team is doing pretty well XD (boring reply to a boring comment) Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 22:51, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Finally read the new chapter, and I really like it :D I know how you feel by creating a challenge just for interactions, I also hate action scenes. At least you managed to make the challenge not boring. Arthur's loose peanuts are making me laugh, still. They will never get old XD Roz's phone saying she has interests in dentures, and her name is Gertrude? Gertrude = old lady XD PJ's elimination wan't that bad, don't get me wrong, she had her moments, but "..." would get old after the 69th time. Manatee12"What the heck was that wriggling piece of plywood?" 21:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC)